Lovely Dilema Blue and Red
by m64
Summary: Kisara is reincarnated, she is eventually employed by Seto Kaiba, her ancient soul still beats for him but Seto's childhood friend shows up and Kisara's heart began to beat for him too. But this boy isn't what he seems to be. P.s dont own YGO or nothing


Mokuba threw himself into bed. So much homework finally done, he turned on his answering machine, "Hey Mokuba, you better remember to bring our project this time, I'm not rich my daddy can't buy me out of a F" "Yo Mokuba, can I borough some money, I'm broke…" The messages went on and on, until. "Hey Moki" Mokuba's ears perked up, besides Seto and his father only one guy called him that. "it's me Alexis, I'm coming back to Japan, can you meet me at the train station, it would be nice if I can stay over, I'm not looking forward to spending time with my aunt, call me back!" Mokuba sat there. For four minutes he was swelled with joy. Mokuba rushed out the room down the hallway and into Seto's. "SETO!" He cried. Kaiba woke up, "God, it's 2 in the morning, go to bed…" Kaiba groaned. "But Seto, I got a message, it's Alexis! He's alive, ALIVE" Mokuba cried. "Of course he is! He was MIA not KIA, now can I go to bed." Mokuba frowned, "He's our childhood friend, you barely hang out with him the last time you two talk was when you where 15! And that was to say 'Hey', you should be happy! He's coming back to Japan and he needs a place to stay." "Yea, whatever, I'll get someone to pick him up tomorrow…"

Kisara looked in the mirror, 'I'm a freak' she said to herself, 'I'm so freakish' she starred at her white hair. She sighed and walked out. It was her first day at Kaiba Corp. She was a good writer, so she was hired to develop a story for a video game, although she wish it wasn't about Duel Monsters, 'God does my new boss have no life!' she screamed in her head. She dug her head into a pile of paper. "SARA-SAN, stop falling asleep" Tatsuki shouted, he was apart of editing. She groaned…"when I said I wanted to be a writer I didn't mean this kind of writer…" Tatsuki smiled. "you need to have experience first…" Kisara groaned, Tatsuki was annoying. He always made her the bad one. She pulled her head out of the papers and looked up at Tatsuki's face, but then, behind him a tall man, with brown hair and cold blue eyes, HOT. She stood up and blushed. "Err…who's your friend Tatsuki-san?" Tatsuki slapped his fore-head. "Teens these days, they don't even know the face of their employer…" The man stared at her. Kisara totally frozed up. "Oh, your---Se--to Kai--ba-a? But---your so young…" She stammered. 'I'm such a idiot! But the boss sure is HOT' Kaiba turned away and exited the building. Tatsuki groaned. "Kids these days, you should at least know who was the company's leader of all people…" Kisara fell to her chair, "OMG, I can't believe that was SETO KAIBA" Kisara felt like she could faint. OMG.

Kisara went to school, for the first time, she was home schooled until now. She imagined everyone would pick on her cause of her hair. "hey that's really your natural hair colour? COOL" "Yea" "WOW" "That's so cooool!" Then a familiar figure walked in. SETO KAIBA of all people. She hid her face behind her text book. OH GOD. Behind him came a dark haired boy, as hot and sexy as Kaiba. He had dark brown eyes, and at a certain angle, it seemed to glow red. The boy looked around the room, and smiled such a sweet smile all the girls including herself squealed, so loud that Kaiba's and the boy's hair was moved by the wind. 'OMG twice the hotness' Kisara thought. Kaiba sat down and the boy was left in the front alone and all the sudden flustered, he blushed and seemed like such a sweet angel. "AHHHH" all the girls, and some guys went. The teacher walked in. "stop the chattering and simultaneous expressions and screams… we have a new student, this is Alekis, with a K not X" The teacher was a grammar fanatic. "Actually, Alexis is fine" Alekis said, blushing. Kisara couldn't do anything but guak at this boy. He had the same skin as she did, pale white gleaming against the sun. sigh (everyone but some guys). Over the day Kisara noticed Alexis and Kaiba weren't just handsome, they were both smart, prefer to be isolated, and both loved salmon for lunch, and (unfortunately for Kisara) loves Duel Monsters, but more then that, they seemed to be friends, Alexis was always following Kaiba around, talking to him in English. Kisara could understand it, her father taught her English.

"Are you sure about this Alex…"Kaiba said.

"Yea, I'm fine don't worry" Alexis said and Kaiba raise a eyebrow. "Seriously, "

"Ok what ever you say, but if you fall apart during school…"

"I told you the most serious injury I got in Uganda was a bullet to my leg and that wasn't even serious! It healed, in a DAY!"

Kisara gasped, Alexis is a solider too! How romantic! Alexis turned at her. "You know English?" She blushed. "err…yea" Alexis looked at her. "I'd like to ask you two things my vision of beauty (Kisara felt like she was in heaven , while Kaiba rolled his eyes, 'say that to every girl won't cha?') number one, don't tell anyone about what you heard." Kisara nodded. "And two…" Alexis put his hands on the wall, pinning Kisara down… OMG Kisara screamed. Alexis raised his lips and began to say something…


End file.
